Nuit d'orage
by Enetari
Summary: "A cet instant, on était exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Nos sentiments se coordonnaient parfaitement. C'est pour ça que je ne sais pas qui de lui ou de moi a amorcé le premier mouvement. Je ne me rappelle que de ce moment, cette longue minute pendant laquelle nos lèvres se sont effleurées puis doucement étreintes..."


Me voici de retour, cette fois avec un tout nouveau fandom sur lequel je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire, à savoir **Fullmetal Alchemist**! Pour ce qui est du couple, je reste encore et toujours attachée au **Yaoi**, c'est donc sur le couple **Roy et Edward**.

Alors, comment j'en suis arrivée là? C'est simple: durant une merveilleuse nuit, je fit un sublime rêve qui m'a en immense partie inspirée pour cette fanfiction. Pas du tout habituée à ce couple, j'ai essayé de retranscrire avec d'autres personnages mais ça ne faisait plus pareil, il fallait vraiment que je couche _ça_ sur papier ^^'

Les personnages appartiennent à **Hiromu Arakawa**, le rating s'élève à **T**.

**Risque de spoil** du début de la série (tome 4).

En bref j'espère que c'est bien et que ça vous plaira, sur-ce: bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

**Nuit d'orage**

* * *

C'était un soir d'orage et la pluie battait les trottoirs. Edward et Alphonse venaient de comprendre que l'alchimie et l'humanité en lesquelles ils croyaient tant n'étaient pas aussi belles qu'elles pouvaient le paraître. L'affaire en cours nous glissait peu à peu entre les doigts et je venais de perdre mon meilleur ami, assassiné parce qu'il en savait trop sur une affaire que tentait de cacher certains hauts fonctionnaires du gouvernement.

Je l'avais trouvé de nouveau dehors sous les torrents d'eau alors qu'une patrouille s'était occupée un peu plus tôt de les ramener chez eux, du moins, dans l'appartement que leur prêtait l'armée. J'avais proposé de le ramener en voiture mais il semblait ne vraiment pas avoir envie d'y retourner, alors je lui avais proposé de l'héberger pour cette nuit, il avait simplement acquiescé en silence et avait pris place sur le siège passager. Le trajet s'était déroulé sans un mot, seule la pluie qui s'écrasait grossièrement sur les vitres du véhicule venait troubler le calme pesant. Arrivé devant chez moi, je l'ai invité à entrer, soupirant de soulagement à l'idée d'être enfin au sec, puis lui ai indiqué le chemin de la salle d'eau pour qu'il puisse prendre un bain et me suis moi-même mis en quête de vêtements secs qui, aussitôt enfilés, me firent un bien fou. Je farfouillais ensuite dans l'armoire en bazar, dans l'idée de tomber sur des affaires qui seraient trop petites pour moi - et donc à la taille de mon hôte - mais tout ce que je trouvai fût une vieille chemise grise à manche longue, malheureusement pas aussi petite que je l'avais espéré. J'haussais mes épaules et m'en saisi tout de même: c'était toujours mieux que de remettre sa cape rouge gorgée d'humidité.

Après l'avoir prévenu que je lui mettais des habits secs derrière la porte, je gagnais la cuisine dans l'idée de préparer quelque chose, de bien chaud de préférence. Suite à une courte réflexion, j'optais pour un bon café et nous en fis couler deux bonnes tasses que je servais dès qu'il me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées, aucun de nous deux ne chercha à parler ou faire parler l'autre. Pourtant c'était l'une des raisons qui m'avaient poussées à le convier à venir ici, mais à aucun moment cela nous sembla approprié et seule la brulure du café qu'on avalait par gorgée venait nous tirer de nos ténèbres pour nous ramener à la réalité. C'est sans un mot que l'on a préparé ensemble un matelas pour qu'il puisse dormir puis que l'on s'est quitté pour aller se coucher.

Le tonnerre grondait derrière ce crachin incessant. De temps à autre, un éclair lumineux parcourait le ciel et donnait l'impression, pendant à peine une seconde, d'être en pleine journée. J'avais beau me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, le sommeil me fuyait, et avec lui la possibilité d'oublier quelques heures les problèmes qui s'accumulaient de jour en jour au boulot, la recherche de Scar, la mort de Hughes. Tout ça tournait en boucle dans ma tête comme dans un labyrinthe dépourvu de sortie et me fatiguait un peu plus chaque jour. Je poussais un long soupir en laissant glisser mes mains de mes tempes à mes yeux pour les frotter légèrement avant de les rouvrir et de fixer le plafond, à nouveau. Le silence fut brisé par un craquement, que je reconnue comme étant celui du parquet du couloir, puis j'entendis la porte de ma chambre grincer et des pas légers et lents se diriger dans la pièce. Je me redressais doucement, tâtonnant vers ma chevet à la recherche de mon arme qui devait normalement s'y trouver. J'allais relever le cran de sûreté quand un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant à l'occasion la pièce de cette même lumière vive qui me permit d'apercevoir mon intru. Je soupirais aussitôt pour faire retomber la tension accumulée:

\- _Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur gamin..._

Je me redressais pour m'assoir sur le lit, accoudé sur mes genoux relevés, la tête entre mes mains. Encore près de l'embrasure de la porte, il avait la mine défaite et fatiguée. On avait l'air de deux mômes incapables de dormir à cause d'un orage, de deux hommes perdus dans un tourbillon de souffrance. Il portait sur ses épaules la responsabilité du pouvoir des alchimistes et je savais qu'il avait peur. Peur de prendre un jour la mauvaise direction. Peur de devenir un monstre avide de connaissances.

Comme Tucker.

Un gamin de quinze ans n'avait pas à supporter un tel fardeau, même cet entêté d'Edward Elric, aussi doué et fort qu'il puisse être pour son âge. La vie est moche, elle est cruelle plus que toute autre chose. C'est ce que je pensais cette nuit-là. Chacun de nous doit faire un pas en avant pour trouver un semblant de douceur, s'efforcer de faire abstraction de l'égoïsme naturel de l'être humain pour ne pas gâcher le bonheur que l'on peine déjà à construire. Profiter de l'instant présent car on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait à cet instant, mais j'étais convaincu en mon for intérieur qu'il avait compris mon cheminement de pensée car à ce moment-là, il a fait quelques pas dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas bougé, pas même pour allumer une lampe. De toute manière l'orage se défoulait toujours et les éclairs encore nombreux éclairaient faiblement la pièce par intermittence. Il a continué ainsi jusqu'à atteindre mon lit, sur lequel il a posé son genou, puis sa main. Je l'observais un instant, ses longues mèches blondes qui lui tombait sur le visage, laissant entrevoir deux iris dorés dans lesquelles je voyais cette tendresse voulue mais qui lui avait fait faux bond à tant de reprises, une de plus hier quand ils avaient pu constater toute l'horreur qu'un homme pouvait commettre grâce à l'alchimie. Je connaissais bien ce vide, pour l'avoir vu dans mon propre regard bon nombre de fois et l'avoir ressenti malgré le fait que je ne sois pas seul. Car oui, on s'enfonce moins dans les ténèbres quand on a des gens sur qui compter. Mais le combat n'est jamais vraiment fini.

À cet instant, on était exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Nos sentiments se coordonnaient parfaitement. C'est pour ça que je ne sais pas qui de lui ou de moi a amorcé le premier mouvement. Je ne me rappelle que de ce moment, cette longue minute pendant laquelle nos lèvres se sont effleurées puis doucement étreintes, se sont séparées puis retrouvées, dans un geste on ne peut plus suave. On s'est regardé un instant. Et on a recommencé. Sa bouche fine toujours sur la mienne, il se pencha un peu plus vers moi tandis que je posais ma main sur sa joue. Suivant inconsciemment mon acte il agrippa mon poignet. L'échange qui suivit se fit naturellement plus intime: j'entrouvris légèrement les lèvres et eût à peine besoin de passer ma langue sur sa bouche humide de baisers pour que celle-ci s'ouvre à moi, laissant nos embrassades devenir plus langoureuses encore. Ma main glissa jusque dans sa nuque et là je posais mon front contre le sien, éloignant nos lèvres pour enfin respirer un peu. Son souffle semblait aussi chaud que sa peau, néanmoins je le sentis frissonner lorsque mon nez puis ma bouche vinrent l'un après l'autre chatouiller le creux de sa clavicule avant d'y apposer un baiser, puis deux, suivis de quelques marques un peu plus prononcées qui descendaient puis remontaient le long son cou encore gracile. Pendant ce temps ses mains s'étaient réfugiées dans mon dos et sa tête plus ou moins enfouie près de mon épaule. J'entendais aussi une espèce de ronronnement dont je n'étais pas certain jusqu'à ce qu'on bascule en arrière et que je le morde un peu plus fort que ce que j'aurais souhaité, là ce grondement sourd se fit un peu plus violence, dans un subtil mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Je l'embrassais avec tendresse pour me faire pardonner, alors il fit couler ses doigts au travers de mes cheveux comme s'il cherchait à recouvrir tout mon crâne de ses mains. Ne pouvant nier le bien fou que cela me procurait, je le laissais faire quelques instants avant de recommencer à le cajoler.

"_N'est-ce pas mal ce que je fais?"_

"_Je suis en train de profiter de la détresse de ce gosse, non?"_

"_Il n'a que quinze ans..."_

Mais tout ce qui me froissait l'esprit disparaissait peu à peu, balayé par les caresses prodiguées par ses mains, qui ondulaient maintenant dans mon dos, me tirant un bref frisson lorsque le métal de son automails entra en contact avec ma peau nue. Mais la proximité de nos deux corps se chargea aussitôt de me réchauffer. Bientôt, nos chemises se firent de trop et atterrirent un peu n'importe où sur le lit, tandis que nos mains par leurs explorations respectives, nous faisaient frémir de contentement...

La pluie avait continué pendant longtemps, mais l'orage s'était peu à peu calmé jusqu'à se taire complètement pour ne laisser qu'une fine bruine arroser le matin qui se levait lentement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait réveillé à ce moment-là, mais les draps froissés et encore chauds à mes côtés étaient désormais vides. J'ai ensuite appris que les frères Elric avaient soudainement décidé de reprendre leurs recherches là où ils les avaient laissées et étaient partis sans préciser où, rendre visite à une personne qui pourrait d'après eux les aider.

J'esquissais un sourire. Si ce gamin arrogant avait réussi à faire face à ses doutes, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser me distancer. Je me levais en faisant valser les draps, ré-enfilais ma chemise avant d'ouvrir les rideaux, remplissant d'un coup la pièce d'une lueur chaude et pleine d'espoir.

* * *

Comme le professeur de philosophie qui se nourrit essentiellement de concepts, je me nourris principalement de vos reviews alors... lâchez-vous! :3


End file.
